In the Lift Aboard the Invisible Hand
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: A Missing scene from Revenge of the Sith. !Warning! This is a high-rated slash fic about Anakin & Obi-Wan. So, if you don't like the idea of these two men doing naughty things to each other, please do not read. Thank you. A/O SLASH. Written in 2007.


**In the Lift Aboard the Invisible Hand**  
><strong>Author:<strong> sakurafromjapan  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Anakin/Obi-Wan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> RotS  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash/Humour  
>( A missing scene from RotS and I am hoping this to be canon-tight. )<br>**Disclaimer:** SW is George Lucas' creation. RotS novel is Matthew Stover's creation.  
>This fic is MY creation. ( My first NC-17 fic . . . . )<br>**Summary:** Anakin and Obi-Wan are trying to rescue Chancellor Palpatine.  
>They have taken a lift aboard the Invisible Hand and then the lift stops in the middle of the shaft.<br>Anakin starts to have naughty thoughts about Obi-Wan _who_ starts to have naughty thoughts about Anakin.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were on General Grievous ship, the Invisible Hand, where he was holding Chancellor Palpatine "hostage".

And they were now in the lift, going up, heading for the observation platform that was right at the top of the spire in order to save Chancellor's life.

Things were going fine so far – having destroyed both menacing Destroyer Droids in the main hangar bay and a group of Battledroids in the lift – until the lift stopped on their way up.

KA – CHUNG !

Both looked incredulously at each other as silence enveloped the lift.

_Why did he have to press the stop button ?_, Both wondered at the same time.

Then Anakin started smirking as recognition dawned on him slowly –

_He wants me to . . . Oh, Master . . . this is not the right time for this kind of thing . . ._ , Anakin shook his head and smiled to himself, being amazed by how bold his Master can be at times not caring about where they are when making love.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Anakin was recalling a wonderful moment of happiness from the past shared with Obi-Wan back on Coruscant five years ago.

That night, they were in a lift, too, on their way back to their Temple quarters.

They had been summoned to Chancellor's office.

The night had fallen and it was getting dark everywhere. Only the wind whistled outside the Republic Executive Building.

Anakin was looking out of the lift window, his hands on the window, peering out almost like a child.

He was gazing at a beautiful sunset some moments ago, but once the night had fallen, lights of the city began to twinkle as the shadows of the buildings enveloped the city.

Then he noticed the lift they were in had stopped.

He turned around to see what happened but found himself held tightly in his mentor's strong arms.

Obi-Wan's arms tightened around him.

"I can't wait 'til we get back to our quarters . . ."

_Oh ! It was a moment of bliss . . . !_ Anakin recalled.

Obi-Wan opened up the front of Anakin's tunic, unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. He slowly knelt down as his tongue and lips travelled down his body – lips, throat, chest, nipples, stomach, belly button – until he reached the boy's erection.

Then he took it in his mouth.

That night, both in the lift and back at their quarters, Obi-Wan made him moan, tremble and scream in pleasure until he was completely spent.

_Uh-oh_, Obi-Wan thought, his eyes narrowing,_ I think I know just what he's thinking . . ._

But Obi-Wan was also thinking of the past – when he and Anakin were summoned to Senator Amidala about four years ago to guard the former Queen of Naboo.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Anakin was visibly nervous as the lift went higher and higher.

Obi-Wan even noticed that his Padawan was sweating ! !

The boy obviously needed to release tension.

Just when Obi-Wan was wondering how he could ease the boy's worry, the lift jerked to a halt.

Anakin had pressed the emergency stop button.

"Anakin, what are you . . . "

A moment later, they were kissing passionately, feeling safe in each other's arms.

Obi-Wan still remembered that moment when a wonderful feeling of pleasure started to rise in him.

They kissed, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, teasing, stroking, withdrawing.

Anakin then dropped to his knees, undid his Master's belt and pulled out his now rock hard erection, occasionally looking straight up into Obi-Wan's eyes.

He licked the tip for a few seconds then slipped his mouth over it taking the full length inside. The whole time, he sucked and licked various sensitive spots.

Obi-Wan put one hand on Anakin's shoulder and ran the other gently through the boy's hair as he moaned his name over and over again. "Anakin . . . Anakin . . . Anakin . . ."

Obi-Wan had always loved his full red lips – perfect for kissing and pouting and . . .

In a few minutes, Obi-Wan shot his warm cum down the boy's throat.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Suddenly Obi-Wan noticed his throat felt dry so he swallowed and asked hopefully, "Did you press the stop button ?"

"No. Did you ?" Anakin asked, looking slightly disappointed and shocked, knowing that probably it was not Obi-Wan who had pressed the button either.

"No !"

The silence followed by distant explosions.

Both sighed in disappointment and weariness, so full of unfulfilled sexual fantasies . . .

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Anakin shook his head, sighed, and came to a conclusion. _We gotta help Chancellor first. There'll be still plenty of time when we get back to Coruscant anyway . . . _

"Well, there's only one way out of here." Anakin said, taking out his lightsabre.

Then Anakin cut a hole in the ceiling of the lift with his lightsabre and Force-jumped.

He landed perfectly on top of the lift.

_Now . . . to find a way out of here . . ._

As the young Jedi Knight looked around, trying to take in his environment, he heard Obi-Wan urgently talking on the comlink but still managing to keep his dignity, composure and patience.

Anakin looked down.

Through the freshly scorched hole, he could see Obi-Wan contacting R2 on his comlink.

"R2, switch on the comlink. R2 ? Do you hear me ? R2, we gave you a job to do ! R2 . . . ! "

It was an amusing sight, his former Master practically nagging to a droid !

But for that brief second that Anakin stared, his heart longed for him.  
>He longed for him to be with him, to lie beside him, to gently stroke his hair and . . . to softly whisper his name in his ear.<p>

_If we're not on a serious mission like this_, Anakin thought, _I would've given "great pleasure" to Obi-Wan right here and now . . . _

The Jedi Knight shook his head as if to shake off the uncontrollable sexual desire; mentally chastising himself.

They had a mission to complete.

With one last glance down at his Master, unfulfilled desire still evident in his eyes, Anakin set to work.

END


End file.
